robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Ņ̷̷a҉T̢́͞á͜͞S
“Ņ̷̷a҉T̢́͞á͜͞S” by The Megalovaniac (A/N: I want to give credit to my friend Kyle, A.K.A likeablock415 for giving me the idea to write this story!) ~ It was summer time now, and there was one word to describe what my summer would be like ROBLOX. Well, what can I say? I am pretty obsessed with the game, after all. After school on the last day, I rushed home and practically flung open my laptop, quickly went to play The Mad Murderer. Something was... off, though. Usually, the game servers are full, but for some reason, there were only two people in the server today. The first one being me, and the second one being some guy named Natas. So it wasn't awkward, I complimented the guy's username and he simply responded "ҭђᾄᾗќṩ" in strange lettering. Since there were only two of us and we couldn't actually play without at least 4 people, I went into the VIP room to collect credits while I and Natas waited for more people to join the game. While I was jumping up and collecting credits, as usual, I noticed the “VIP MODE” sign was different. Instead of VIP, it said SATAN, making the sign say “SATAN MODE.” “Did you see the Easter egg in the VIP room?” I asked Natas, trying to make it less awkward. No response... Oh well. Thinking it was just some new Easter egg that Loleris put into the newer servers, I switched it to say “ON.” To my surprise, I got teleported into a game called “LL3H NaTaN'S̶̸̢̡̕ .” I wondered if it would be scary and, since I liked horror games, I was honestly hoping for that. When I joined in, it was just the regular Mad Games loading screen. Except for this time, instead of the usually funny TF2 phrase that plays, whenever Loleris got shot... there was some maniacal laughter that I could tell wasn't coming from him. It was so weird that even me, horror lover extraordinaire, squirmed in my seat. When the game finally loaded, everything was extremely realistic, to the point of me almost forgetting it was ROBLOX that I was playing. The map seemed to have so many more things I didn't notice before, like little pebbles on the ground and dents on the brick in the walls. The next map was new, it was wide open and had what looked like an old, abandoned building. Excited to be getting to play a never-before-seen map, I quickly ran to explore. What was weird, though, was that I was innocent when I should be sheriff, since there were only two people. As I went into the building, I noticed strange, foreign languages dotting the walls. There was even a Satanic symbol in the middle of the room. It looked like an insane cult had vandalized the entire place. That was creepy... But then again, I love creepy. As I walked upstairs, Natas came from behind a corner and when I tried to jump over him he stabbed my foot and won the round. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my foot afterward. “Just cramps, I guess,” I thought to myself as I rubbed my foot and got ready for the next round. I was, again, an innocent. Bracing myself to be taken by surprise by Natas again, I cautiously walked back into the building. This time, the big Satanic symbol in the middle of the room had a popup that said: “Would you like to proceed?” Wondering what would happen, I clicked “Yes.” A text popped up on my screen that said: “You really shouldn't have done that.” Right after that text popped up, I felt an excruciating pain in my chest, like I was being stabbed repeatedly. I screamed and, struggling through the pain, did my best to close the game. The pain seemed to just disappear when I closed out of the game. Alarmed, my mom walked in with a look of concern on her face. “Are you alright, honey?” she asked me, examining me to see what was wrong. “Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little chest pain,” I answered. She frowned and looked at my screen, “Was it from something on your computer?” I nodded. “Maybe you should get off for a little while and take a nap, okay?” she suggested. Again, I simply nodded. I was too tired and achy to disagree when she ushered me into bed and tucked me in. “Next time, try to not be so loud whenever you're going up to the attic to play your little games, okay?” she said softly, then turned to walk out. I muttered a simple “mhmm” to show I understood. After she closed the door and went back downstairs, I realized something. My mom and I live alone... And I never went up to the attic... Category:Marked for Review Category:Classic Category:Shock Endings Category:Entities Category:Games